Brown on Brown
by dre942
Summary: Ron-centric fanfic exploring...Something you should read to find out about. There is a bit of ocness but theres a reason for it
1. Brown on Brown

New Beginnings

I make no money from this just expanding my writing abilities . This story started during the last week of Their sophomore year all the movies got pushed back a year so that Kim and Ron started dating at the end of sophomore year.

Glass shattered as a heart broke in half. Ron barely noticed the snow globe with his and Kim's name in it, as it fell to the floor and shattered. Before his very eyes was the girl of his dreams, his girlfriend, his best friend making out with her ex- boyfriend Josh Mankey in the middle of the hallway. It was as if she and Ron weren't together, or it didn't matter. Tears streamed down Ron's face as he turned and ran through the school, and out the front doors. School was already out and everyone else had rushed home for the weekend, so the school was practically empty. Ron breathed heavily as he sat down against the school doors. _How? How could she do this to me?_

"I really am the loser that everybody thinks I am." Ron banged his head back against the doors of the school. As it started to hurt he stopped and let his head sink down between his arms as he pulled his legs towards him. Time passed slowly as he sat there against the cold metal doors detached from the world around him.

A car horn honked startling Ron making him jump. He had that woozy feeling you get when you get up to fast and fell over down the stairs in front of the school. He groaned as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He lifted his head of the ground enough to see a pair of slender brown legs in front of him.

"Ron? What are you still doing here?" A familiar female voice said.

"Mon?" Ron said lifting his head up further tearing his eyes away from the shapely legs before him. Her found a pair of dark brown eyes looking back into his own. Monique could tell her boy had been crying.

"What's wrong Ron? What happened baby boy?" She asked in a hushed voice. Ron gave her a hard look before shaking his head and standing up. Monique backed up as Ron stood up and she got a good look at him. The front of his trademark red jersey was soaked in water. His eyes were red and his cheeks flushed. Overall he looked like hell.

"Ron what-" Monique started to ask before Ron shook his head and just walked past her mumbling to himself incoherently. Monique followed him and caught parts of his mumblings.

"Cheater...best friends for so long...tried so hard...Kim...loved her.." Monique stopped in her tracks at the last part understanding it. _Kim? He loved her_. Monique knew Ron had been digging Kim for a long time. Hell everyone knew that. It was plainly obvious, but she didn't know it was as far as he loved her. Something or someone hurt Ron and it had something to do with Kim. Monique ran in front of Ron and held her hands out in front of him forcing him to stop and look at her.

"Ron stop okay. WHAT happened?" Monique said trying to get through to her friend. Ron looked at her confused before tilting his head sideways.

"Kim...Mankey...kissing hallway...too good for me...loser...always" He blurted out. Monique didn't need to be a genius to figure that out_. _Her arms dropped to her side._ Kim was kissing Josh. No way. How could she do that to Ron? That's SMU (seriously messed up)_. Monique barely noticed that Ron had went around her and started walking in the direction of his house. She turned around and ran after him.

"Ron! ..Hey Ron stop okay?" Ron stopped and turned to look at her. What she saw in his eyes rocked her to the core. His eyes had lost all signs of life in them. The usual joy found in Ron was gone. All that was left was a shell. Monique shook it off remembering this was her friend and that his usual self was in there somewhere.

"Hey let me take you home. I have a car its faster." Truthfully she was worried about Ron walking around in the depressed state he was in. Ron just looked at her before slowly nodding. Monique started dragging him towards her car when he spoke in the first coherent fashion since she'd found him.

"Monique..am I a loser?" The tone sent chill down her spine. It was absent of all true emotion. Ron never worried about how people had perceived him. He was always the happy outcast doing his own thing. The fact that he even asked just spelled all kinds of BM (bad mojo). Monique turned to look Ron dead in the face.

"Never baby boy. You're the Ron-man. Come on, nobody has Ron shine like you." She said hoping to cheer up her forlorn friend. Ron smiled slightly although it didn't reach his eye's. _But hey it's a start._ They continued walking towards where Monique left her car. She managed to get Ron into some idle chat about normal topics: Rufus, Wrestling, Bueno nacho, etc. Ron seemed to be coming around a bit. Finally they reached her new baby blue charger. Ron let out a low whistle.

"Nice Mon. 2010 model v8 engine, neon lights, leather seats, this is one sick ride." Ron belted out. Monique rolled her eyes.

"Yea thanks my bro TIO'd It for me. " She said as she got in the drivers seat. Ron stopped halfway getting in and mouthed TIO'd, confused.

"Tricked it out Ron." Monique called from inside the car .

"Ah got it." He said as he got in. The ride home was mostly quite aside from the sound of breathing. Soon they pulled up in front of his house. Monique put her hand on his shoulder as he was getting out the car.

"Ron no matter what has happened you're not a loser. You never have been and never could be. You're far from it, you're the Ron-man. Now go get some sleep so you can spread that Ron shine tomorrow." She said heartily. Ron looked at her for a second before busting out a true Ron style grin.

"Yea Mon no worries, the Ron-man never gets rained on. I'll see ya later." He said before getting out and walking into the house. Monique waited until he got inside before she drove home. As she got out her car she noticed something blue in the passenger's seat. She reached over and picked it up. It was the Communicator that Kim's tech dude Wade gave Ron ,so he could have his own. The Ronunicator she thinks it was called.

"Ron must have dropped it I'll give it to him tomorrow." She said pretty much to herself as she walked in the house pocketing the communicator.

THE END reviews are very welcome as are any help that can be offered.


	2. Wayward Son

Wayward Son

I'm not in ownership of the Kim possible franchise. It's owned by Disney and probably some old guy too. Although if I did I'd still write this just because. Enjoy the show.

KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE ! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW YOUNG LADY." Ann Possible yelled up the stairs towards her daughters room. After several minutes her daughter wandered down the stairs into the living room rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"mm what's wrong ma." She asked as she stretched out and yawned. Ann's face was contorted in anger. She was extremely worried about her surrogate son and what role her daughter had played in his disappearance

"What's wrong is that Ron is missing Kim." Kim stopped in mid stretch as she heard that.

"What? Since when? Why?" Kim stumbled over her words trying to understand how her best friend went missing. She started pacing back and forth trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Since this morning when Monique woke up." Ann answered. Kim stopped in her tracks and looked at her mom. This was when he noticed Monique sitting on the couch behind where her mom was standing. She looked as if she'd been crying.

"Monique? How'd you know he was missing? What happened" Monique looked up at her and Kim damn near jumped out of her skin. Monique's face was angry as hell. Kim felt like heat was radiating off of her other best friend.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED! YOU'RE WHAT HAPPENED." Monique jumped up at Kim but was stopped by Mrs. Possible moving in the way. Kim jumped back shocked. Ann restrained Monique from attacking her daughter as best she could. _Damn this girl is pretty strong. _Ann held her back until Monique stopped struggling. The black girl just started crying again and sat back on the couch. Kim just stared shocked. _She tried to attack me. What the hell?_

"Monique tell us what happened" Ann said. If Monique had heard her she didn't respond she just sobbed quietly on the arm of the couch. Ann rubbed the distraught girls back. She felt so bad. From what Monique had told her Kim had done something really bad to Ron and then he disappeared. Monique finally sat up and wiped her eyes.

"It started last night when I found Ron after school yesterday. He was sitting in the front of the school crying." Monique said quietly. Ann looked worried. For as long as she had known Ron she hadn't known him to cry. He was always happy go lucky.

"Monique why...Why was Ron crying?" Ann asked. Monique looked up and glared directly at Kim.

"Why don't you ask her she's the reason he disappeared." she snarled looking at Kim. Ann looked at her daughter questioningly.

"Kim what happened? Did you do something to Ron?" Ann asked her tone harsh and icy. Kim backed up slightly afraid. Her mother never had talked to her this way even when she was actually mad at her.

"No I swear I didn't." Kim said shaking her head furiously.

"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T. I SUPPOSE CHEATING ON HIM ISN'T DOING ANYTHING HUH. HE SAW YOU. MAKING OUT WITH MANKEY RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM." Monique roared at Kim. The silence following the outburst was deafening. All the color seemed to drain from Kim's face as Ann's reddened in anger.

"KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE. YOU DID WHAT?." Ann yelled practically shaking the house in rage. Kim seemed to kind of shrink under the rage of her mother.

"Mom. Mom calm down. It's not what it sounds like. I wasn't really dating Ron. It was just a pity thing. I had to make it up to him for ignoring him for that synthodrone Eric. Come on it was just Ron. He's probably at Bueno Nacho eating wit Felix or Rufus."

**SMACK**

Kim fell to the ground. Ann possible help up her now red hand. Kim looked up at her mother tears in her eyes. Never in her life had she ever been physically hit by her mother. Ann looked down at her daughter disgusted. She didn't raise her child to be this shallow. She turned to look at Monique who sat on the couch shocked.

"Is there anyway we can find him Monique." Ann asked. Monique shook her head.

"I tried calling him but I remembered he left his Communicator in my car when I dropped him off last night. I was going to drop it off today when I found out he was missing. I woke up and found Rufus on my dresser with this necklace and a note saying he'd be back after he found himself. " She said pulling out a necklace with a blue bead on the end. Ann sat down and sighed trying to think. It took her a second before she came up with something.

"Wait what about wade. They put a chip in him the last time Ron got kidnapped" Ann said excited at a possible lead. Monique pulled out Ron's communicator and turned it on. A few seconds later the tech guru Wade load popped up on the screen.

"Hey Ron -oh hey Monique, Mrs. possible. Why do you guys have Ron's Ronnicator." Wade asked.

"Wade Ron's missing. He left Rufus behind and his Ronnicator. Were not sure if that was on purpose though." Mrs. possible explained. Wade looked dumbstruck for a moment before turning to one of his other monitors and started typing. After a few moments he stopped and turned back towards them as if he's seen a ghost.

"Um guys the chip isn't transmitting. It seems to have stopped transmitting last night around eight o'clock." Monique gasped and leaned back into the couch.

"That's like right after I dropped him off. He planned on leaving last night. I shouldn't have left him alone." Monique said laying her head back down on the couch. _How could I have been so stupid as to leave him in the state he was in._

_"_Guys somebody mind feeling me in." Wade said. Monique held up the communicator so she could see wade.

"Well Kim decided to play pity party with Ron. You know how they were dating right." Monique asked . Wade nodded uneasily not sure where this was going.

"Well she was only doing it to make it up to Ron for ditching him all the time for syntho boy." Monique said. Wade gaped. Monique held up a finger prompting him to stop before he made a comment.

'Oh it gets better. Ron caught her and Mankey making out yesterday. I found him after school tore up and mumbling so i took him home." she said seething with every word. Wade fell out if his chair.

"Wade? Wade? You ok lil man? Monique called. After a minute Wade crawled back into he seat but he looked shaken as hell like the calculus system had been proven wrong.

"We have to find him. I'll see if I can pick him up on any satellites or cameras. Do his parents know yet." Wade asked as he started furiously typing on multiple keyboards at once. How he did it Mrs. Possible and Monique didn't understand but there he was doing it.

"No his parent are out of town till Monday Wade. He was going to stay with us but ..well you know." Ann said as the tech guru grimaced. He hit a few more strokes and set back as information flooded his screen.

"Wait hold on I got one sighting on a mysterious blond kid with freckles at the airport around 10 last night. There appears to be some footage. Here it is" Wade hit a button and a video of the airport came up.

"Where is he? There's too many people" Ann said trying to scan the video for her surrogate son.

"One second let me enhance it" They could hear a button pressed and instantly the video zoomed in on a young man in his mid-teens with blond hair and freckles.

"That's him Wade. It's Ron" Monique called. If they could follow this video they might be able to find out where he went so they could brim back. Ron was making his way through he crown in the airport carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder. All of a sudden Ron stopped and started looking around at specific point in the air port as if he was looking for something.

"What's he doing Wade? He just stopped." Monique said. Wade could be heard typing in the background.

"Um guys you're not gonna believe this but every where he just looked was where a camera was at. As soon as he looked at them they started to shut down." Monique and Mrs. Possible looked at each other confused.

"Was there some kind of electrical interference Wade." Ann asked.

"Yea but the weird thing is the scanners are saying its coming from Ron himself." Now everyone was really confused.

"How's that possible Wade" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Um I'm not sure but the scanners are saying that his brain waves were really high when the cameras went out. Only one of them didn't go out when he looked at it and it was the one we are watching from. But here's the really freaky part." Wade said.

The video started up again. Ron looked around at all the security cameras cutting the off as Wade explained but how they didn't understand. Finally he stopped and looked at the last camera, the one they were viewing from. He looked dead at it and smiled. He held up a index card. Before being asked wade zoomed in on the card.

It read :

Going to get Ron-shine back. Be back next year. I appreciate the thought take care Mrs. possible, Wade, Monique.

-love the Ron man

"WHAT THE HELL." Monique yelled. She rewound the video back and watched it again to make sure she saw what she thought she saw. She was sure she was seeing things but yet there it holding up a card right towards them addressing all the people looking at the video. It was all extremely creepy to Monique. She looked up to see what Mrs. Possible was thinking. The older woman looked ready to faint. She was as pale as a ghost. She was actually physically shaking a little . Monique quickly jumped up and helped her sit down. Monique got her a cup of water from the kitchen and sat down with drank the water Monique held up the communicator so they could speak to Wade.

"Ok Wade even by abnormal standards that was really freaky. Tell me that was an edited tape or something." She half said half whined. Wade shook his head slowly.

"Sorry Monique. That was played right as it happened originally. The only reason I found it was because it got tagged in some security guy's blog from last night. But I agree even for us that was beyond creepy." Wade said as he ran a hand over his curly hair. Even in all his time of knowing Kim and Ron and being apart of the weirdness. This was just a bit out there because it was happening around Ron. Kid was seriously off the normal meter but he had a good heart and was fun to talk to. He was the best challenge Wade ever had in any kind of games besides their pal Felix. It really surprised him that Kim would do such a thing to him. Ron pretty much followed her everywhere and did anything he could to help even going so far as to step into harms way. Wade really hoped Ron would be alright wherever he was going. He was a good friend.

Ann Possible looked at the screen in awe. _Who knew Ronald could do that? _Ann had no doubt Ron had caused the cameras to go out himself. She knew he was special. Everyone always talked about how Kim saves the world and down plays Ron but she knew he played a major part. He had been Kim's first friend in preschool and had stuck with her ever since. Part of her wondered what Kim would be like if she'd never met Ron. She looked over at her daughter still sitting on the floor. It pained her to know that Kim caused this. She was going to take advantage of Ron's good nature so he'd forgive her for when she eventually dumped him. God knows he probably would have done it too. He always had a good heart. He was like a son to her and James and a goofy big brother to the twins. There was no telling how the family would take it when they found out. The boys will be devastated for sure. James always knew Ron would look out for Kim but to find out that his daughter had used and betrayed her best friend in such a shallow manor. That's something she didn't want to witness.

Monique felt the worst. She had seen Ron's state after he saw Kim and Josh. She saw him rocked to the core. And what did she do? She let him gave her a smile. She was so gullible and just accepted it and drove off. She should have known better._ I'm such an idiot._ Even Ron would have needed more than a few kind words to come back from what happened. Part of her wondered if he had been thinking about leaving the whole time they were driving home. Was he thinking about it when he gave her that patent Ron smile, when he said he'd be ok. Just the thought that Ron had lied to her hurt more than anything. She was like his closest friend outside of Kim and Wade. They hung out a lot and did the guy things he never could do with Kim. Monique knew Ron wasn't a didn't have a dishonest bone in him. That's probably what made it hurt so much._ Why? Why lie? Why not just talk about it? Why'd you have to leave?_ So many thoughts whirled in Monique's head but she had to have faith in her wayward friend. _He'll come back. I know he'll come back._

_But in the back of everyone's mind was a little nagging voice. Repeating the same thing over and over and over. What if he doesn't come back?_

_Thank you thank you i hope you enjoy it please review if you can help and constructive criticism is very much me know of any additions or paths that you think are good for the story._


	3. Ronshine

Ron-shine

Thank you to those that have been faithful reviewers. To those that haven't don't blame me if my stories go down hill. I don't own Ron stoppable or the lesser Kim possible or their company. ON WITH THE SHOW.

Monique walked down the hallway hopefully as she carried her books to her car._ Tomorrow Ron gets back from whatever area in BFN(Bum Fuck Nowhere) he went to. _Honestly Monique really missed Ron. He really was a bright spot peoples lives. A lot of things had changed with him gone. After it got out about what Kim had pulled everything went to hell for her. The cheer squad had all but made her an outcast on the team. Bonnie had become cheer captain when Tara pushed for the vote. Barkin had started giving her a hard time. That surprised Monique more than most things. Turns out Ron was his favorite student. Barkin was just hard on him to motivate Ron to do his best. He took it hard when the news erupted about the Ron-Kim fiasco. Kim and Josh were still dating and Kim herself had turned into queen bitch of the school. She had started to seem sorry for what she did in the months after Ron's leaving. Always walking about how she would make it up to him when he returned. Her and Monique were decent up until a couple of months ago. Monique was filling in for Ron on missions. She did it for Ron more than for Kim. She knew Ron wouldn't want Kim to die on a mission because he wasn't there to so she picked up the slack and was doing missions with Kim.

On the last one they were trying to find Drakken before he melted the polar ice caps or some thing. Well anyway they had a showdown in his lair in Alaska or Antarctica somewhere way to cold for her. Anyway Monique got blind sighted early on by some of Drakken's henchmen. Kim was getting her ass handed to her by Shego and a couple of henchman when the firing alarm went off. Kim made a mad dash for the shutdown button. She got there but so did Shego. Kim got kicked into the machine which changed where it was aimed oh hitting the ice caps it destroyed an unmanned cybernetic research facility. In the confusion Drakken and Shego escaped by hover craft. That was the third time they had managed to escape. Kim went on a tirade about how it was Ron's fault for not being there. She kept spouting about how he should have just sucked it up. She swore that when he got back she was going to make him apologize. That in turn made Monique go off. She told little miss Possibitch about herself. Kim had stood there stunned before trying to punch Monique. Monique had been practicing her martial arts and dodged it before planting her own punch in Kim's jaw. For someone that could do anything she sure couldn't take a punch. Kim hit the floor hard. Monique just looked at her in disgust before she walked off calling Wade for a ride leaving Kim to pick herself up off the ground. Every since then they hadn't spoken. Monique had taken to hanging out with Bonnie and Tara after her and Kim's falling out and Bonnie wasn't actually that bad. She just was constantly trying to live up to her sister's image. Tara had always been a nice girl she was just usually really shy. Monique and Bonnie had made plans to hangout at the mall after school today, which is where Monique was headed now.

Monique pushed open the door and walked to car. As her she was putting her books in the back seat an engine roared. Monique looked up as a black and red Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle flew around the corner. Monique let out a low whistle as the bike zoomed down the road. It pulled into a spot a few spaces down from her. _That's a hot bike ...and the riders not to shabby either. _The bikes rider was about six foot even. He had long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. Dark black sunglasses covered his eyes from the sun. We had on some loose baggy blue jeans held up with a studded skull belt and a gray hoodie with the sleeves cut off. His arms had some defined muscles on them but not like super ripped more like a lean swimmer or runner type.

Monique got in her car and cranked it up while still staring at the newcomer. He got off and looked at a moment thy just stared at each other before Monique pulled out of her parking spot. She backed up and drove off looking back in her mirror to see the stranger watching her all the way down the road.

Later at Middleton Mall

"OMG girl I tell you boy was major fine. You know with a bit of mystery and creepiness." Monique said as she sipped on her strawberry X-treme smoothie. Tara giggled as Bonnie leaned in closer to Monique.

"Mon are we talking hot or super hot." She said in a hushed voice. Monique took another sip before answering.

"Girl we are talking super hot with a side of extra hotness." All three of them started laughing. Bonnie was sitting across from Monique in a purple tank top and a white miniskirt. Tara was in between them wearing a blue halter top and pink Capri's. Monique leaned back in her chair smoothing out her tan khaki's and pink shirt.

"Maybe he's a new student." Tara said as she started eating her slice of pizza. Bonnie nodded while looking at Monique.

"And maybe he's in the mall looking to do a little shopping." Bonnie said smiling.

"Nah you're not getting me with that one Bon." Monique said shaking her head. Tara giggled as a hand landed on Monique's shoulder.

"Hello ladies. How're you all this fine evening." Monique looked up to the right to see none other than mystery himself. She snapped her head back at Bonnie who was fighting not to burst out laughing.

"We are fine good sir." Tara replied since the other two were busy having a fight with their eyes. Well Monique was fighting with hers Bonnie was still too busy trying not to have a laughing heart attack.

"That's good to hear. People hardly ever seem to have good days anymore." He said. He looked down at Monique who wasn't paying attention.

"How've you been Mon? Miss me?" He said smiling a bit. All of a sudden Monique jumped out of her seat knocking the young mans hand off of her shoulder.

"Whoah whoah whoah creepy stalker dude I don't know you. I don't miss people I don't know So I Suggest you GTS before you don't miss me planting my foot in your ass." She said hotly. The young man looked at Tara for an explanation.

"I believe its "get to stepping" Tara said looking back and forth between the young man and Monique.

"Ah ok." He said as he turned back to Monique.

"Jeez Mon I only been gone a year and you forget me. I told you I'd be back with my Ron-shine at max." He said taking off his sunglass revealing a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Monique just stared at him a moment before putting the face together. It had a bit less baby fat but some of it was still there along with the tell tale freckles.

"RON" Monique yelled before running and hugging her returning friend. Ron hugged her back.

"Nice to see you too Monique." Ron said laughing. Bonnie was completely floored. Ron hardly looked like his former self. He'd been working out looks like and grew his hair out. Tara just continued eating her pizza unsurprised.

"Welcome back Ron" Tara said joyfully. Bonnie looked at Tara confused.

"Wait. Tara you recognized him?" Bonnie asked . Monique let go of Ron and looked Tara also.

"Yea Tara how'd you recognize him when we didn't. Bonnie saw him all the time on the cheer team and I hang out with him a lot. We both missed it." Monique said. Tara shrugged and put down he pizza.

"Well Bonnie always paid attention to how he dressed when she used to pick on him and you really didn't expect him till tomorrow Monique so you weren't really looking for someone that looked like him. I mean the blond hair and freckles gave it away. He hasn't changed much really just looks more mature." Tara said quite plainly. Both Bonnie and Monique kind of stared at the blond girl before looking back at Ron. Now that Tara had mentioned it he really didn't look much different. Sure the clothes had changed and his hair was longer but he still looked like Ron.

"Wow it really has been awhile. I damn near forgot what you looked like." Monique said punching Ron in the arm. Ron rubbed his arm and laughed.

"Jeez Mon you still throw a mean right. " Ron chuckled. Bonnie and Tara laughed as Monique shook her fist in Ron's face.

"Yea and there'll be more where that came from if you go away without sending a letter once in a while boy." Monique said half serious half joking way. Ron shook his head negatively.

"Don't worry the Ron man is here to stay. Going to stick around and get my shine on." Ron said as he started doing the cabbage patch rocking side to side. Tara giggled at his antics as Bonnie and Monique rolled their eyes. Ron eventually stopped cabbage patching and sat next to Monique.

"So not to complain about the friendliness but what happened to BonBon." Ron said looking at Bonnie who rolled her eyes.

"If you must know Stoppable I was dethroned. After you left Possible went into bitch meltdown and became queen bitch. Truthfully I'm glad I'm not top anymore. As you would say the social ladder is way overrated." Bonnie said shrugging. Ron let out a low whistle and crossed his arms over his chest leaning back in his seat.

"Sounds like a lot of things have changed since I left." Ron said as he scratched the back of his head. Everyone agreed on that one.

"Yes they have and it's all your fault stoppable." A voice said behind Ron. Everyone at the table looked up except Ron who just sighed heavily. Monique glared behind Ron anger practically rolling off of her.

"Just go away Kim." Monique spat out the name.

"Shut the hell up you backstabbing bitch. You left me just like this traitor and its time he apologized" Ron stood up slowly and turned around to face his former friend. There she stood wearing a purple and black tank top and a pair of black cargo pants. Her flaming red hair was tied back in to a ponytail. Ron's former rival Josh Mankey stood in a black muscle shirt that looked as if it belonged on his little brother and a pair of blue skinny jeans.

"Hello Kim." Ron said flatly no hint of emotion. Kim glared at him before slapping him in the face. Tara gasped and Monique and Bonnie both quickly got out of their seats. They were going to advance on Kim before Ron held arms out stopping them. He looked back at Kim his left cheek red from the blow.

"There better. Now go away" Ron said before turning around and starting to walk away. A hand grabbed him on his shoulder. Ron looked back over his shoulder to see Josh smiling with his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Hey Ronnie boy I think you still owe her an apology man." Josh said slightly laughing. Ron frowned as he looked from Josh to Kim.

"Josh let it go man I just got back. I'm here to have a good time dude. Come on girls" Ron said as he turned away again and started walking away Bonnie, Tara, and Monique joining him. Ron had barely taken a step when he was yanked back by his hood. Ron turned around just to catch a fist in his stomach doubling him over.

"RON!" Monique yelled and ran to Ron's side helping him up. Ron slowly stood up holding his stomach as a bit of blood leaked out the corner of his mouth. Kim and Josh laughed as Ron coughed up a glob of blood.

"What the hell is your problem Kim." Monique yelled. Kim frowned sadly at her former friend.

"I didn't what that to happen Monique. All Ron had to do was apologize for being such a damn baby. If he wouldn't have left everything would be just followed his example and left me too. You started hanging out with those tramps." she said pointing at Bonnie and Tara. Bonnie was being held back by Tara as the brunette struggled to get free and attack Kim. Monique growled at Kim.

"He doesn't owe you anything Kim. You're the one that betrayed him Kim. You're so wrapped up in you own little twisted reality about how everything is about you. It's really kind of sad and pathetic." Monique said as she supported Ron who was leaning on her for support. Kim's face turned into a snarl as she walked up to Monique and tried to punch her in the face. Monique couldn't defend herself because she was supporting Ron. As Kim's fist came towards her face the world kind of slowed to a crawl. All in a short window of time Ron's retracted from around Monique's shoulder then shot out and grabbed Kim's wrist before her fist reached Monique's face. Ron then spun inward towards his left arm as he swung Kim's arm out of the way. He then used his right hand to push Kim in the chest away from Monique. Time returned to normal as Kim fell backwards to be caught by Josh. Nobody had really realized what happened. One second Kim was about to punch Monique as she was holding Ron up. Next second Ron was in between with his right palm open facing Kim who was falling back.

Kim looked at Ron bewildered. She hadn't even see him move. Monique was steady blinking while Tara had let Bonnie go in confusion and the sprawling brunette hit the floor. Ron glared at Kim.

"Just leave well enough alone for your own sake Kim. " Ron said. Josh let go of Kim when she had regained her balance. He stomped up to Ron his hands balled into fist.

"Hey loser keep your hands off my girl unless you want to see more of your own blood." He yelled spraying spit everywhere. Ron just looked him dead in the eyes and smiled.

"The first one was free monkey boy. The next one is going to cost you. Now go away and see if you can find your manhood in whichever chicks pants you have on" Ron said laughing. Josh's face flashed in anger as he lashed out at Ron with a left fist. Ron ducked it and spun around to Josh's back before backing up putting space between them. Josh ran and dived at Ron trying to grab a hold of the blond young man. Ron jumped and did a hand spring off of Josh's back pushing the boy into the ground. Ron landed and did a couple of back flips and...started river dancing. Right there in the middle of the food court after an impressive display of acrobatics from THE once clumsy young sidekick he started river dancing and quite well too. People who had all ready crowded around to see what was going on when the argument started jeering and clapping. Kim and Josh had melted into the crowd and disappeared most likely not wanting to suffer any more humiliation. Ron smiled finishing before bowing to the crowd.

Monique, Bonnie and Tara were still stunned before they too started clapping and cheering. The boy really did know how to make people smile. _Now that's some grade A Ron-shine. _Monique thought. Ron was still bowing after five minutes of finishing his dance. He was happy to be back. _Mm maybe things will be better now. _He thought as he was bowing. All of a sudden the cheers turned in to laughter. He looked around to see what people were laughing at. All their fingers seemed to be pointing at him. Ron wiped his face to make sure he didn't have anything on it. He hands were clean when he looked at them. He looked down to see if there was anything on his shirt. His face fell when he saw the problem.

"Aw man not again" He griped.

Seems like not everything has changed with out favorite blond back on the scene.


	4. Beware the darkside

Beware the Darkside

It's good to have some of my mojo back its been rough as hell Thanks to all my reviewers for the input on the old version of this chapter I went back over and was upset with my self I hope this one comes out better enjoy. Dre942 does not own the rights to Kim possible and company all right are to Disney and its writers.

Fast forward to the first day of senior year.

"Man I knew I shouldn't have eaten that weird green meat for lunch today. That side trip to the bathroom definitely made me late for Barkin's class." Ron said to himself as he ran down the hall towards his last class of the day. He was going past an empty classroom when he heard a scream. Ron immediately stopped in his tracks. He looked in the window off the classroom to see a girl huddle over a body next to a wheel chair. _Oh no. _Ron raced into the classroom.

"Shit Felix, hang on buddy." Ron said, as he looked Felix over. Felix Renton was one of Ron's closest friend next to Wade they had been tight ever since they met. Felix even helped out on a few missions despite his being handicapped. His cyber-robotic wheelchair allowed him to practically do anything a normal teenager could do including beating Ron in basketball.

Ron looked at the girl that had been huddled over Felix. Ron recognized her as Justine Flanner the smartest person Ron knew besides Wade.

"Justine what happened? Who did this to Felix?" Ron asked hurriedly. She sniffled choking on tears but not answering.

"Justine, **TELL ME WHO DID THIS**." Ron practically yelled. Justine jumped knocking against the desk the she moved against when Ron came in the room.

"B-Brick Flagg and some of his f-friends. They-they were bothering me a-about being a know it all. Felix tried to make them stop but they knocked him out of his wheelchair before he could do anything. They just started beating on him and wouldn't stop. Is-is he dead." She sobbed out the last part before breaking into tears. Ron gritted his teeth as he checked Felix over. He had a concussion and a cracked rib or too. Ron wasn't an expert but he knew that was some pretty bad damage. He took out his cell phone and called an ambulance.

"Justine…Justine listen to me I want you to stay here. The ambulance will be here soon ok. Do you understand?" he asked. Ron waited for her to nod before he got up and walked towards the door.

"What are you going to do?" she asked sitting on the floor now cradling Felix's head. Ron looked over her shoulder and gave her a grim smile.

"I'm going to go smash Bricks face in." He said before leaving.

Meanwhile.

Monique sat in the back of her history class waiting for Ron to show up. _Hrmph this boy is going to make my hair turn grey worrying bout his behind._ Ron had taken the summer to tell them about his time in Japan. He had done a lot of training although he wouldn't tell them where. Wade chewed him out as soon as he turned on his Ronnicator. After making peace with his young friend Ron was flooded with updates about what had happened since he left excluding anything majorly Possible related. Bonnie had made cheer captain after nameless someone's got voted off the team. Tara was co-captain helping Bonnie juggle anything thing she couldn't handle. They even went to states. Monique, Bonnie and Tara were close now and did almost everything together. They actually had a lot in common. Clothing fashion, boys, cars…well Tara not so much into cars but they were still tight. Monique had been taking martial arts as a hobby just incase Ron got back into the hero biz. They all agreed they would help him if he needed it. Ron had an impact on all of them in some goofy Ron style way. Ron kept a lot of things to himself about his trip as a need to know basis unless it was mondo important.

Monique let out a sigh as she slumped in her chair. She had started falling asleep when a paper ball hit her in the chest. She looked around and saw Bonnie a few seats over smirking. Monique unfolded the paper ball and read the note she knew was inside. It read:

_Missing Ronniekins already Mon. Maybe you need some extra doses of his 'shine'_

_B_

Monique promptly rolled her eyes and crumpled the note back up. She leaned forward making sure Bonnie saw her and flicked her off smiling. Bonnie laughed out loud before covering her mouth with her hand. Bonnie had been insinuating something between Monique and Ron since the middle of the summer when she came over to Monique's house and her and Ron were in the middle of getting dressed. She tried to explain that they had gone swimming but Bonnie wasn't hearing it. Suddenly a teacher popped in the classroom.

"Mr. Barkin there's a fight in the gym." He said. Barkin looked at the man blankly before sighing.

"Who is it already." He asked.

"Ron stoppable against Brick Flagg and three of his friends" The teacher said.

All in one mass the class surged out of the classroom and towards the gym Bonnie and Monique pushing through the front. They all pushed into the gym where there was already a decent crowd. Bonnie and Monique pushed through to the front fearing the worst for Ron. When they got there Tara was already there and watching in awe of the scene before them.

Ron had already taken out one of Brick's friend named Anthony. He was lying on the floor holding a bloody nose while Ron faced off against the other three boys.

"Think your real big don't you Brick picking on girls and kids in wheelchairs." Ron said as he stared down the bigger boys. Brick clenched his fists as Ron mocked him.

"What's wrong couldn't find a old lady to mess with." Ron said. Brick growled angrily.

"Nerd got what he deserved should have just let us mess with the bitch and rolled away fucking half pint." One of the boys said. Tara identified him as John Birch. Ron just laughed.

"Kind of sad that the disabled kid is more of a man then you three." Ron said. John rushed Ron trying to tackle. Ron sidestepped him and tripped him sending him to the ground. He turned around to late and caught a fist to the face courtesy of Michael Woods. Ron stumbled back before being punched again sending him to the floor. Michael tried to kick him in the ribs but Ron caught his foot and twisted it with an audible snap signaling he had broken the boys ankle sending the boy to the ground. Ron jumped up and dodged Johns punch to the back of his head leaning to the side and back kicking the boy in the crotch dropping him for the time being. Ron turned and face Brick.

"Well well well look who's left. Just give up Brick I'm already pissed off." Ron said as he paced back and forth. Brick was fidgeting like an animal backed against the wall. An animal with nowhere to go is the most dangerous and the most reckless and that's exactly what Brick was.

"FUCK YOU LOSER."

Brick rushed Ron throwing haymakers left and right. Ron took most of the hits on his arms. Brick had him on the defensive and it wasn't going well until Brick overthrew a punch and Ron hit him dead in the chest. Brick backed up giving Ron the room to retaliate. Ron came in fast hitting him left and right with quick jabs to the face. Ron jumped on top of Brick sending them to the floor Ron still punching Brick in the face. Ron was like a man enraged. He didn't stop until he was pulled off of Brick.

"Stoppable… STOPPABLE THAT'S ENOUGH SON. HE'S DOWN…HE'S DOWN"

Ron struggled to get free until he realized Mr. Barkin was holding him in a bear hug. Realization crossed his face as he looked at the bloodied face of Brick. Ron's shoulder's slumped and he stopped struggling. Barkin let him go and he fell to the floor. Monique and Tara made their way over to him pulling him up to his feet.

"Ron are you okay? Ron come on talk to me baby boy. Ron …Ron….rrrrrrrrrooooooooooonnnnnnnn" Was the last Ron heard as he lost consciousness falling into darkness.


	5. It's all fun and games until

It's all fun and games until…

Man I feel like I'm hitting my groove again tell me if you think so. Km Possible and company are property of Disney and get all the rights and money obviously. If I owned it man Kim would be way more badass not even a kid's show. Now on with the show.

Ron felt like he was trapped. Everywhere he looked nothing but darkness stared back at him. His chest felt heavy like it was being stepped on. Suddenly a light shined down on Monique standing in front of him. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ron" she sobbed. Just hearing her cry his name out scared Ron he took a step towards her and a shot rang out of the darkness.

**BANG**

Monique crumpled to the floor.

"NNNNNOOO**OOOOOOOOO**" Ron yelled. He sat up abruptly nearly head butting Mrs. Possible in the face. She put a hand on his chest pushing him back down on the hospital bed.

"Ron calm down. You're fine ok you're in Middleton Memorial hospital. " She said as she checked his eyes with a flash light and took his blood pressure. Ron looked around confused.

"Um Mrs. Dr P how did I get here." Ron asked looking at the woman that was like a second mother to him. Dr. Possible finished taking his blood pressure and looked at him giving him a warm smile.

"Well as far as I've been told you collapsed in school after as you kids say thrashing Brick Flagg." She told him. Ron eyes widened remembering what happened before he passed out.

"How is Brick? I kind off went overboard but I was just so mad I lost it. Wait shit Barkin was there I'm expelled aren't I?" Ron said starting to panic. Mrs. Possible had to hold him down to keep him calm.

"No you're not expelled just suspended. A lot of the kids vouched for you. They told Mr. Barkin how you went to confront Brick and he and his friends attacked you first. Brick has a broken nose and his whole face looks like a giant bruise and had some internal bleeding and head trauma. He'll be fine but you were close to killing him though Ron. I know you went after him for Felix but you have to be careful. You did a lot of training while you were away and anytime you fight can be deadly. You have to watch your temper your like a son to me and James and we'd hate to see you behind bars. Felix is fine by the way he's here too just down the hall. He woke up a few hours ago. If your feeling all right you can go see him since your parents are out of town until next week I'm aloud to sign your release forms so you can leave when you need too. " She said as she walked out the door with a chart. Ron felt like a weight had been lifted. His friend Felix was going to be all right and he were only suspended from school. Ron knew he had dodged a bullet there. Master sensei had told him about reigning in his anger before it boiled over. Ron had been neglecting his meditation since he'd been back in the states and knew he needed to start again if he wanted to stay on the right side of a jail cell. Ron got of bed and changed into back into his clothes. _Ugh hospital gowns are just so wrong. I hate that kind of breeze. _After changing Ron headed down the hall in the direction of Felix's room. Not knowing which one was actually his he looked in random ones till he found his friend sitting up talking to Justine who was sitting on the edge of his bed holding his hand. He knocked before entering.

"And here is the man of the hour the hero. The man of the little people Ron Stoppable ladies and gentlemen." Felix said in a dramatic announcer tone. Ron laughed before bumping fists with his friend.

"Not a hero man, just a hot head." Ron said as he pulled up a chair. He looked at Justine then Felix before smiling.

" So you too huh. Never saw it coming." Ron said drawing attention to another topic. Justine blushed as Felix nodded scratching the back of his head.

" Yea well we met at a gaming convention while I was traveling around with my mom. I remembered seeing here in school so I started talking to here and we just hit it off been together since I got back." Felix said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

" You forgot to mention the part where you got cocky about your gaming skills and I whooped your butt in zombie mayhem." Justin said smirking. Felix rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. Ron looked completely awestruck.

"No way. She whooped you dude? I must witness this amazing feat." Ron said dumbstruck. Felix palmed his face as Justine giggled.

"Well we do have a game date this Friday night. We can turn it into a group thing." Justine said to which Felix nodded.

"That sounds totally badical. I'll see if I can get Wade to show up in person for once." Ron said enthusiastically. The three of them carried on like that for another half hour before Ron made his departure. He walked back to the school where his bike was parked. Starting up his bike Ron zoomed off towards his home as thunder clapped overhead.

Ron's house

Ron unlocked the door and walked in shaking off the water from the rain that started just as he pulled up to his house and parked his bike in the garage. It was dark and Ron couldn't find the light switch. The sounds of something crashing made him jump as he finally found the light and turned it on. On the living room table there was Rufus Ron's naked mole rat stuck under one of his moms giant clear plastic bowls that she put fruit in. Rufus had been disappeared the day after Ron left for Japan. Monique had come home from school to find him missing. She looked for him but couldn't find the little guy. She told Ron when he got back that he had disappeared but Ron wasn't to worried. He knew Rufus was the smartest naked mole rat there was. He figured he was probably somewhere waiting for Ron to get back. Ron had been back the whole summer but there was no sign of Rufus but Ron was still not bugging out about it. Ron walked over and lifted the bowl off his little buddy.

"Hey there buddy I missed you man. Where you been? " Ron said as he knelt and got eye level with his pet. Rufus squeaked and held up a Barbie sized grass leaf.

"Wahee" He squeaked out shaking his grass skirt around. Ron looked at his friend surprised.

" And what were you doing in Hawaii buddy?" Ron said hesitantly. Rufus held up a little fishing pole.

"Feeshing yea yea." He squeaked. Ron just stared at him for a minute before laughing.

" Sounds like fun buddy I got loads to tell you man but first I have to call the girls about game night." Ron said as he went up to his room. Rufus scampered into Ron's pocket and snuggled in.

" Hic- girls yeah" Rufus said from Ron's pocket. Ron picked up his cell phone and three-way called Bonnie, Monique, and Tara. They all picked up at the same time.

"RON" echoed through the phone. Ron jumped and dropped the phone. After picking it back up and slowly putting it to his ear her got the reaming of a lifetime.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE "

"US LIKE THAT AGAIN. YOU JUST PASSED OUT"

"AFTER WAILING ON BRICK. SCARING THE FUCKING"

" DAYLIGHTS OUT OF US. WHAT THE HELL WERE "

"YOU THINKING GOING AFTER HIM LIKE THAT?" Bonnie and Monique yelled alternatively finishing the others sentence. Ron had had the decency to be ashamed and just mumbled out a feeble apology. They all just sat in silence for what seemed like forever before Ron spoke again.

"Um so I was wondering if anybody was interested in joining me, Justine, and Felix for a game night on Friday." There was a brief pause before somebody replied.

"Yea I'm down Ron but I'm bringing GWA wrestling riot and kicking your butt. " Monique said.

"Booyah" Rufus squeaked.

"I'm in too Ron" Tara said cheerfully. Bonnie huffed.

"Oh I might as well if everyone is going to be there. Hey Ron is that Rufus I hear" Bonnie asked.

" Yea that's him I came home and little guy was under my moms fruit bowl. And get this the whole time I was gone little dude was in Hawaii fishing. Isn't that something?" Ron said grinning. There was silence before Tara had a fit of giggles and Bonnie burst out laughing.

"Well unlike you I need to get to bed I have school tomorrow. I'll bring your homework to you tomorrow after school Ron. Night all" Monique said before hanging up leaving Bonnie and Tara on the phone with Ron.

"Well my moms bugging me so I got to hit the sheets too later guys" Tar said before hanging up.

"So um Bon-Bon." Ron started before Bonnie stopped him.

"Don't even Stoppable I'm still pissed with you goodnight." And she hung up also. Ron flopped backwards on his bed and Rufus crawled onto his chest.

"Little buddy you're in for a long story." Ron said before telling Rufus of his adventures.

Fast forward to Friday night, game night.

Everyone was at Felix's house waiting on Ron and talking idly. Bonnie huffed and looked at her watch.

"Where is he? He's already an hour late." She said in an annoyed tone. Tara looked up at her from the floor.

"Bonnie you know Ron will be Ron." Tara said simply. Bonnie rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang. Felix wheeled himself over to it and opened it. Tara screamed as Ron took two steps into the door. His shirt was ripped and torn and he had blood on his face and hands one of his eyes looked swollen. Where part of his shirt was torn you could see a bullet hole in his shoulder. He'd been shot. Ron collapsed into Monique's arms as she rushed to catch him.

DONE. SCENE CUT. THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT LEAVE ME REVIEWS PLEASE

HICAH BIKKA BOO

HOOSHA


	6. Team unstoppable

Team Unstoppable 06/30/2012

Man I'm so sorry for not updating this for so long I. just had it sitting around and hadn't uploaded it. I receive no form of money compensation for writing this story its pure entertainment.

Ron groaned as he reached up to hold his head. It was aching along with his shoulder. He sat up and looked around. He had been laying on what felt like a couch in pure darkness. He couldn't see two feet in front of his face so he got up to try and fine a light. As soon as he stood he felt woozy and wanted to fall back down. Shaking it off he took a step away from the couch and immediately hit something squishy with his foot.

Arguh

Ron jumped back as movement started about the room. He immediately dropped into a low crouch incase he was in unfriendly environment. A light turned on and Ron relaxed seeing the disgruntled looks of his friends. Monique had been lying in front of him and he had kicked her in the butt.

That's a _Soft tushie heh. No bad Ron first assess out the situation._

"Um sorry to wake you guys from your beauty sleep how did I get here." Ron asked as his friends started looking at each other. Monique walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Before Ron could question it Tara and Bonnie slapped him too and Wade punched him in the bad shoulder. Felix wheeled into the living room from his bedroom ass Wade punched Ron.

"What the fucking A man" Ron yelled as he rubbed his face. His shoulder had already gone numb and Wade wasn't that strong.

"Ron what the fuck happened to you last night." Monique screeched. Ron's face dropped as he sorted through his memories.

**Flash back**

**Ron dodged bullets left and right as he ran out of the warehouse.**

"**Routine surveillance my ass. These guys were waiting for me." Ron grouched as he rounded a corner right into a guard that fired a shot right into his left shoulder. Ron stumbled back as the guard advanced on him gun leveled at his chest. Struggling through the pain Ron dodged rolled to the side as a bullet whizzed over his head. He launched a shuriken at the guard impaling his hand making him drop the gun. Ron swept his feet and took off past him. He was already sporting a swollen eye from the impromptu fight and he was not in the mood to stick around for more gunfire. He found his bike in the bushes and took off down the road his engine roaring.**

**Ron turned on the comm. link on his bike.**

"**Ron what the hell happened. Your line went dead after I heard gunfire." Doctor directors voices came over the comm. Betty had recruited Ron during his stay in Yamagouchi. Who figured they had ninja alumni in GJ Ron figured.**

"**They were waiting for me Betty. THEY WERE FUCKING WAITING. I walked right into an ambush damn it. GJ is either bugged or you got a rat." Ron said no emotion at all. The lack of emotion is what really scared Betty.**

"**I thought we did but wasn't sure. This proves it. I'm sorry Ron. Just go home ill let u know if I find anything." Betty said as the Comm. went off. Ron sighed but shook it off. His shoulder throbbed where the bullet sat in his shoulder. He was bleeding out and the swollen eye and bruises from fighting his way out weren't doing him any favors either. Ron swerved as his eyes shut for a second. His shoulders slumped as the adrenaline left him. His head tilted down as sleep threatened to take him.**

"**Gotta get to Wade." He said as his bike lit up blue and silver.**

"**Directions confirmed find Wade." A seat belt shot out and strapped Ron to the bike as it took off into the night.**

"Um car accident?" He said unsure if they'd believe it. They all gave him incredulous look. One of Felix's mechanical arms dropped something heavy in his lap. Ron looked down at his own gun in his lap.

"Shit." He said as he smacked himself in the head. To make it worse Bonnie dropped a bloody bullet in his lap.

"Sigh. Ok sit down and hang on this will take a while." Ron said as he sat back.

END CUT TAKE….LOL jk …U Mad bro?

Everyone sat gathered around Ron who was on the couch gun in hand.

"How could you." Wade said barely above a whisper. Ron looked downcast.

"Wade I'm sorry I-" Ron started.

"How could you ask Doctor porter to supe up your bike before you asked me." Wade said looking at Ron like he had stepped on his laptop. Ron just gave wade a look before laughing. After he had calmed down the real talk started.

"So while you were training at Yamagouchi the director of Global fucking Justice came to see you directly because of your former world saving and wanted to basically bring you into the big times." Tara said asking for confirmation. Ron nodded slowly.

"So you started going on these missions against real bad guys with guns and people that really want you dead" Bonnie went on.

"Pretty much" Ron said nodding.

"AND YOU HAD VIVIAN PORTER SUPE UP YOUR BIKE" Wade yelled at him. Ron snickered at Wade but didn't say anything.

"Ron are you sure you should be doing this man. This is pretty heavy." Felix said as he studied Ron hard. Almost all of his wounds and cuts had healed over night he was curious about it but decided to save it for later. Ron looked the same on the outside but had an air of maturity and understanding. He was changed but the same. If he wanted to do this he had a reason why.

"I hear what you're saying Felix but I feel like I should do this and I know I can. I know I'm no master ninja but I'm damn good and I bring my own bit of kick to the field." Ron said as he closed his eyes. Everyone's hair stood on end and the lights started turned on and off in an almost random fashion. Ron opened his eyes and all the lights stayed on.

"I can do way more than little electrical tricks." Ron said as he turned his gun over and slid it into his holster under his arm. He only just now noticed his shirt was gone but his gun holster was still on. _Some one must have cut it off to clean me up._

Wade was still sulking in a corner Felix was thinking while Bonnie and Tara were on the couch looking awe struck at Ron. Monique well she looked like she wanted to cry. _She's probably gonna worry sick over me now. _Ron stood up and walked over too her and gave he a tight hug as she held back tears._ It's always Ron getting hurt. This always happens to him. He never gets a chance to be normal._ She buried her head in his chest as everyone looked at them knowingly. Tara had a hint of sadness but she had already moved on and had another guy in mind. Bonnie was smirking at how much she could tease Monique over this later. Felix had already made up his mind and Wade was a far-gone conclusion.

"I'm in" Felix said ending the little moment going on. Ron pulled back from Monique and along with everyone else looked at Felix with confusion.

"Come again?" Ron said confused. Wade nodded and left the emo corner to stand next to Felix.

"Team Unstoppable will be up and running by Monday." Wade said bumping fists with Felix. Ron immediately started shaking his head in the negative.

"No no no I am NOT pulling you guys into this. Wade man come on you know how bad it was with just Drakken back then now we are talking about big leagues. These people will actually kill you guys. I'm not putting you guys in the line of fire anymore no way." Ron said defiantly. Felix gave him a hard stare as he spoke.

"Ron we can't let you go out there alone. You already know there's a rat in GJ. At least with your own team we can reduce the possibilities of ambushes like last night." Wade said confidently. He felt he was already apart of it but saying it gave it more purpose.

"We wouldn't be in the field anyway but you need back up out there Ron. Let us handle it we got the tech to do this." Felix said. Ron looked between the two of them. Their faces were practically set in stone they weren't budging. Ron sighed and reached in his pocket for his cell. As he pulled it out he looked around.

"Hey where's Justine at." He asked. Felix shrugged.

"Her mom has her baby sitting so she couldn't make it." Ron nodded and dialed up a number.

"Hey Betty…Yea I'm fine over night heal you know. Hey you were right plan A is a go yea he said we'd be up by Monday. Yea send all my equipment to the spot. Ok thank you bye." Ron hung up and nodded to Wade.

"Alright we can bring everything you need to the spot where I stay at for missions." Ron said as he handed them both cards with an address on it. Before they could answer Ron's phone went off playing "I am not afraid" by Eminem. He answered without saying anything. He slowly nodded before hanging up. He looked at Wade.

"I need a Ride" He said.

**OK THIS IS THE REAL END TY FOR READING LEAVE REVIEWS.**


	7. What a rush

What a Rush

Ron used to hate heights. He used hated being in the air without some nice solid ground to plant his feet on. Most of all he used hated racing towards the ground like he was playing chicken with it. Keyword is USED too. Currently Ron was plummeting towards the ground having the time of his life with a board strapped to his foot. Training with Master Sensei had broken Ron of a few oh his fears. Now he got an adrenalin rush every time he did something even remotely out of his norm.

Ron sailed through the sky like he owned it doing various twists and tricks and he soared toward the ground. Flipping over and spinning in the air Ron was on a rush towards his next mission. Some illegal arms dealers were moving a shipment through a mountain pass in ( to be named state).  
As per his job in GJ it was Ron's job to stop them and bring in their leader if they had one. Betty thinks that they may be part of a smuggling ring that's been going across the whole United States and they are some high grade weapons. Ron had busted up a few shipments himself. Betty was all into this conspiracy thing about a possible invasion blah blah blah.

Ron was a man of action not cloak and dagger things. He did the front work and left the espionage to the super spies. Ron was at about the right altitude to pop his parachute when bullets started whizzing past him.

"Night vision. Always god damn night vision." Ron grumbled as he twisted avoiding bullets as best he could. Even one of those could kill him seeing as he was racing into them. Luckily he best pal Rufus wasn't in his pocket. Ron had to practically force him to stay home with Monique. He didn't want the little guy getting hurt on his more dangerous missions. Ron's point proved itself when a bullet whizzed through his pants leg where he usually kept Rufus. Ron winced as it skimmed the outside of his thigh.

Ron managed to steer himself towards the cliff above the smuggling camp, and popped his parachute without it getting shot to pieces. It slowed him just enough for him to run along the top of the cliff taking his parachute off as he ran. Better get ready, a search party will be coming by soon. Ron put down his backpack and started unpacking his tools. He slipped his twin Beretta pistols into their holsters and pulled out his climbing gear. Smashing the spike into the ground he tied his rope through the hole and attached the rest to the retractor on his harness. Wade and Felix had built it so it would support his body weight it also stopped any kind of knot from forming in the rope as it passed through. Double-checking all of his equipment, Ron ran right towards the edge of the cliff above the camp and dived over it as he heard a truck coming up behind him. Free-falling into the darkness silent as the night Ron sped towards the camp.

One of the guardsmen around the camp walked right below Ron as he descended. Ron unclipped the rope when he was close and dropped right on top of the man smashing his body into the ground a thud in the darkness. Ron quickly dragged the man behind a tent as a precaution. Taking out a hunting knife he cut through the back of the tent. Ron paused with a gasp as it was the guard barracks and none of them were asleep. Six guards sat around a poker table gaping at Ron.

"Shit" Ron said as he dove forward over the poker table smashing the guard at the head of it in the face with his knee. The other guards sprang up reaching for their guns pulling them out quickly but each getting a throwing knife to their hand causing them to drop their guns. Ron threw down a smoke bomb and multiple thuds could be faintly heard as the guards hit the ground. Small traces of smoke billowed out of the tent as Ron peeked his head out of the front. As soon as he did multiple guns were aimed at him from all directions.

"Fuck." Ron said as he was pulled out of the tent with his hand up in the air. With twenty guns trained at him he was put in handcuffs and was lead to a tent on the outskirts of the camp nestled more into the mountain pass. One of the men kicked Ron in the back causing him to stumble into the tent.

"Well if it isn't the former sidekick." Ron looked up with knowing that voice anywhere.

"Mankey"


End file.
